monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saikou The Lewd King
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the White Rabbit/Paradox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:08, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Very important matters. Ok, let's talk about plot holes, monster girls and other things, like it's very hot on my streat +30°C. Gook (talk) 16:46, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well it's less a plot hole and more like fictional humans being superhuman by our standards but yeah. Also Ilias was a meanie to Lucifina, hence why Angel form didn't occur. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 16:54, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, who do you think is best girl by the end of part three? (Please, don't say Alice. There is no character worse than her) Gook (talk) 17:00, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Promestein because scieeence team. Also because fuck Ilias's follower blindness. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 17:12, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well my favourite character is still Kitsune from the first part. What do you think about Heavenly Knights? Gook (talk) 17:19, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Alma: Fun and lewd, but way too cruel. Would be better if she didn't kill after each win. Eru: I don't like or hate her. I like her artstyle, but she is way too stubborn. Granby: Tsundere, so meh. But dragooon, so she is cool. Tamamo: Best loli milf Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 17:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Finally someone understands me! Alma: If only she wasn't succubus who kills humans just for fun... How did she even got in good guys band? In Luka's place i would kill her after fight in castle. Eru: Well, she is slime so low INT is acceptable. But still, attacking every human, even those who don't pollute anything? That sounds like work of some ecoterrorists. Granby: Boring blood knight. Even that she is dragon doesn't save her. Tamamo: Exactly what you said: Best Wise Loli Milf (till part 3(Fuck you, part three, you ruined all my dreams about LukaXTamamo)) What do you think about others monster girls products (Like Daily Life and Encyclopedia) Gook (talk) 17:58, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Kek m8 if Luka killed everyone who murdered or raped people, there would be no one left. MGE is the shit. Just look at my avi (MGE character). It's a much much fun place to live in than MGQ. I like Monster Musume's more realistic take on the Genre. Although Ecchi without hentai is kinda annoying sometimes. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 18:29, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I hate them both. Why there is no hentai in Daily Life? At least off screen. And why monsters are so generic? Author could chose something more interesting. The only interesting girl is Dullahan (There is Dullahan as I heard). But hero of course will end up with stupid lamia, centaur or even Harem (Harem is bad thing. True men only needs one woman. Or hand.) MGE is utopia. That's it. No plot. It's like MGQ in reverse. Ok, what type of weather is in Canada right now? (Your profile says you live in Canada) Gook (talk) 18:38, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Because if there was hentai it wouldn't be as popular. Or it would be censored af. Well it's not an utopia yet. And it has no plot because it's just world building. That's like saying an anime has no gameplay. It's kinda intended. It's hot. Not as hot as in the USA but it's still hot by our standards. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 18:57, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Ask me something. I don't know what I else want to know about your opinions. Gook (talk) 19:02, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Who is best new Paradox girl? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 19:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh boy oh boy. As I said somewhere earlier, there is too much cool girls in paradox (Especially beasts and youkai ones). Should I list them all? Gook (talk) 19:13, July 17, 2016 (UTC) List a list of ya favorite ones Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 19:29, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I will also list girls from original who already appeared in paradox. Slime girl, Bunny Slime, Slug Girl, Imp, Mandragora, Dog Girl, Goblin Girl, Rat Girl, Wolf girl, Phoenix Girl, Rabbit Girl, Sheep Girl, Nuruko, Orc Girl, Sparrow Girl, Slug Nun, Sluggy Stars, Candle Girl, Dark Elf Fencer, Mini Crab Girl, Catfish Girl, Kitsune, Kamuro, Nanabi, Tamamo (It's not part three yet!), Shellfish Girl, Crab Girl, Watermelon Girl, Lamia, Seaweed Girl, Page 17, Anteater Girl, Grizzly Bear Girl, Canceroid, Hilde, Chrome, Elf, Brownies, Armored Berserker, Neris, Minotaur Girl, Bandersnatch Girl, Eva, Sables, Centipede Girl, Cactus Girl, Ostrich Girl, Saki, Devil Fighter, Large Spider, Honey Pot, Oni, Onahole Girl, Naccubus, Dodomeki, All Lizard Thiefs, Mirage Girl, Desert Scylla, Vitae, Adramelech, Ilias, Michaela (LoC version), Lucifina (LoC version), Marcellus (Cyber Samurai Version), Nero and several BFs. Gook (talk) 19:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Jesus Christ Well I said New girls but eh On my hand, I like most Apoptosis, Loli Prom, Lime, Jack-O, Minelli, Justice Kaiser,Chrooome, La Croix, Radio, Adramelrch etc. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 20:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I mostly like monsters who don't kill Luka. That's why kitsunes are the best. Gook (talk) 20:23, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Idk. If I was in Luka's place during Signifia's ending, I'd rather have her end me already. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 20:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm little curious, what is there? Gook (talk) 20:47, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Let's just say her face is so messed up (No eyes, a huge teeth filled grin) she basically isn't even a monster GIRL anymore. She is also mindless, can't even talk, just madly laugh. And she fucks you with a whatthefuckisthis organ while literally ear fucking you. Forever. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 20:58, July 17, 2016 (UTC) fuuuuuuuuuuuck... Tell me more!!! I want to know more about badthings happening to Luka. You seems to know Japanese. Gook (talk) 21:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Sadly I don't know Japanese. I just crawled through the game's file pics. In other news, a girl opens up her body, stuff Luka in it and eat him. Eater devours him in a single bite. Canceroid absorbs him into her ballsacks etc Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 21:16, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I can see those pictures too. trtr has gone too far. Who do you think is hard boss in MGQP?Gook (talk) 05:44, July 18, 2016 (UTC)